


The Sister (Daryl Dixon X RequestedReader!Lori)

by MiyakoNanashi



Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [10]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi
Summary: requested by: lorijanis (WATTPAD)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The user who requested this has the same first name as Lori Grimes. Do not get too confused, I tried my best.

She walked around the woods being careful not to make any noise while observing the prey in front of her: It was a deer. It reminded her of the time when her older brother Theodore Douglas, whose nickname was T-Dog, and her went out to the woods on weekends. Those were fantastic days: The sun, penetrating through the trees, illuminated the ground making the dry autumn leaves shine.  
Lori now shot the arrow hitting the deer straight in the eye and let go of a second one that hit the heart of the animal. 

"Well... Let's say that I won't be hungry for at least a week.", she said, looking at the deer.  
Finally after half an hour she was preparing the fire. She put the meat on top of the flat stones and looked forward to it being ready while throwing pebbles in the direction of the backpack trying to get them into the front pocket.  
After dinner she collected her things, put out the fire and climbed up the tree. She didn't know how many hours passed but when she woke up it was already sunny. After about an hour of walking Lori decided to take a break and drink something, sitting down at the foot of a tree from where she could see the road. Suddenly she heard noises coming from two different directions; left and right. Looking quickly around she already saw two little groups of walkers coming towards her.

Gathering her stufd quickly together she armed herself with a bow and arrows, already running towards the street. Lori keept shooting arrows shooting and killing the targets which were too close, while also trying to retrieve the arrows from the bodies. After some seconds of running she headed further towards the street walking quickly to try to catch her breath, as she finally heard a voice. There was someone alive and talking. Not knowing who it was she slowed down her pace to try to understand more and in the meantime she raised the bow towards the direction of the voice just inside the woods of the other side of the street.

"Hey, I don't want to do anything! Keep calm! I'm a friend!", the person said, slowly coming out of the woods and showing his palms.

"Well, I will go my way and you won't follow me, you understand?", she answered, still not being able to see his face.

"Listen, I'm with a group of people about half an hour from here. We can help you!"

Lowering her weapon to finally look at him, they were both surprised, when tears already started to run down her face.

"T-Dog?", she cries, not knowing if this was real or not.

"Oh my dear God... Lori is this really you? Am I dreaming?", T-Dog asked, hugging her tightly.

"I thought you were dead!"

"No, no. I met a group, they took me in. They're good people Lori, I promise. I won't leave you alone again. I'm so sorry I wasn't home when it all happened! Please come with me, you'll be safe there. God how much I missed you!", T-Dog smiled, still hugging her.

Lori only looked at him, smiling, when she walked away with her brother towards the place where she soon would've meet new people. She finally wouldn't be alone anymore, but above all, she found her brother again and that was what mattered the most right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by: lorijanis (WATTPAD)

Lori walked back and forth trying to make a decision, while T-Dog looked at her hopefully. For him the idea of being able to be with other people he already liked and being able to be with his sister every day together again seemed more than amazing, but he didn't think of the fact that those people could be negative towards her.

"They are good people, trust me.", he said, while Lori looked at him seriously, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, let's do it. Let's eat something first, then let's go to the camp and introduce me to them and we'll see how they behave towards me, okay?"

T-Dog smiled at her and started rummaging in his own backpack.

"What are you doing?", she asked, observing him.

"We'll eat something, so we get to the group first!", he answered, still smiling.

Yet Lori didn't know anything about those people, they could be dangerous. But she didn't talk about this with T-Dog, and kept herself on the vague: "Maybe they don't want me.", she finally said but her brother shaked his head.

When they finished eating they headed towards the camp. Despite it being about half past seven in the evening with the sun going down already it was utterly warm and they wanted to arrive as soon as it would get dark. After about half an hour later they arrived at the camp and Lori could already see a white camper with a boy sitting on it who suddenly started shouting names with hysterical gestures. A small walker herd was getting closer and closer and all they could do is to run towards the camp.

"T-Dog, who is this?", they boy asked, but there was no time for explanations.  
The boy on the camper nodded, turned around again and started screaming different names. Meanwhile, the friends of T-Dog arrived and gave them me a hand. Not even ten minutes later the little group of walkers was killed, when Lori turned around seeing the people staring at her. Instinctively she got beside her brother.

"T-Dog got me here, I'm his sister... I mean no harm. I will just go without hurting anyone...", she started and felt her brothers gaze on her.

"If you are really his sister, you can stay. We are quiet people you can trust us, there are women and children here."  
The guy who was speaking, looking like a sheriff, was lowering his gun, with the other people following him, except for one: A muscular guy with a crossbow.

"Okay, you're a part of the group now. My name is Rick, Rick Grimes. You can go down to the lake if you want to wash yourself and you can sleep in one of the tents we have available. Tomorrow morning I will explain the various tasks and insert you in the shifts, got it?"

She looked at him and smiled, turning to the group and noticed that the guy lowered his crossbow, but he continued to stare at T-Dog with a disgusted look on his face, yet not knowing why...  
Later that day, after relaxing and talking to most of the other members of the group and finding out there was even another woman with the same name, Lori returned to the tent she got to sleep in, only to find out that her bow and also her arrows weren't there anymore.

"What if I trusted them too quickly?", she thought to herself, wandering around the other tents and ended up going to the camper. Stepping inside she didn't notice that there was someone in front of her and bumping against that person. It was the archer.

"Where is my weapon?", she straight up asked but the archer remained silent, looking at her in a bad way.

"Don't know, get outta my fuckin' way." 

Yet Lori was too pissed and took him by the collar, hitting him against the wall of the vehicle, the archer looking at her surprised.

"I said, where are my weapons.", she asked again, But no the archer just smirked at her.

"Go to yer' fuckin' brother, ask him. He's the one leavin' things and people where they don't fuckin' belong. Now get the hell outta my damn way!", he said and pushed her away with full force. She turned around, already getting out of the camper again and went towards the rest of the group that sat around a little fire. She saw T-Dog chatting with a boy who was the son of Rick, so young, yet so naive. It probably wasn't a good time right now to ask why the archer was so disgusted towards both of them, but especially her brother.

Suddenly the woman with short gray hair looked at her, Carol, giving her her bow and her arrows back. "I asked your brother if it's okay to clean them for you. They were full of blood... I'm so sorry that I didn't ask you personally but you looked so exhausted..."

Inviting Lori to sit by the fire, she did it just out of courtesy because she actually couldn't wait to go to sleep.

"T-Dog, I'll go to bed now."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No, I'll go. Now."

"Well you're not his mom but you act like you are, yet you are only his little sister.", Shane said laughing but Lori decided not to reply and went to her tent with saying a cold goodnight to everyone.

When Lori woke up T-Dog was not in his tent, being quite upset going around and searching for him she saw Daryl and Dale eating while Carl's mother was hanging up clothes. Turning around, Rick appeared next to Dale and Daryl, suddenly looking at her.

"Lori? Your brother told me that you are good at hunting, today you take the first turn with Daryl, okay? Next week again."

Daryl stared at her and she stared at Rick.  
"When?", she asked distraught.

"In five minutes at the camper, try to arrive on time.", Daryl said, staring at her disgusted again.

After exactly five minutes she was in front of the camper.

"Finally. Let's go and try not to make any noise."

"I know how to hunt, I've been doing it for some time, don't tell me what to do, I'm serious."

They went into the woods and Lori noticed that he was a good hunting companion, they were able to communicate without speaking and to move without making noise. Within an hour they got a dozen rabbits and a wild boar, already going back to the camp, when Lori suddenly decided to apologize.

"Excuse me for yesterday. I was worried about my brother and I reacted instinctively. You're looking at him like shit. Same with me. You look full of hatred everytime I see you looking at me or T-Dog.", she said quickly staring at her moving feet.

"Mhm.", was the only thing he said when he replied, not paying attention.

So Lori decided to slightly accelerate the pace to calm the atmosphere. They arrived back at the camp, leaving the prey to Carol and Lori. After moving around the Lake, meeting Shane who was cleaning the weapons, she went to the water to was her face and hands.

"Got anything good?", he asked.

"Yes, enough for now.", she said and wiped her face. "Shane? Do you know why Daryl is acting so strange towards my brother?"

"He didn't tell you? Well, what I heard is that Daryl lost his brother who was handcuffed on a roof because of T-Dog's fault. It's probably only his fault that Merle is dead by now. And I can't blame Daryl for hating him."

"I understand, I have to go now."

Lori didn't wait for an answer and walked away, spending the evening walking and shooting some arrows against a tree which was particularly unpleasant to her. The night came and after dinner Rick informed her that she got the first three-hour guard shift. Getting back to her tent to get a jacket to feel more comfortable, she went to the camper, waiting for the end of the shift. After about an hour she saw a head that came up the ladder, instinctively point the weapon at it. It's just Andrea.

"Hey Lori, how's it going?", she asked her smiling.

"Quite well, thanks.", she smiled back: "Who's in for the next shift?"

"Oh, I think Dale, but I'm not sure.", she replied.

They spend some time chatting more and less and when Dale arrived she decided to go, saying goodnight.  
She was just about to open her tent when she saw Daryl walking away from the camp. Following him she was finally about to ask him what happened but he already knew she was there.

"Please just keep your damn mouth shut.", he said, sounding surprisingly nice.

"Wow, I would have expected a 'fuck you' or something.", she answered ironically.

"Well, I can still fuck you if you want.", he replied, continuing to walk.

"No thanks, I'll pass."

"Matter of habits.", he stared at her as he sat down, leaning his back against a tree. Lori sat down next to him to lit a cigarette. "Do you want one?", he then asked her handed her the package.

"No, thanks."

"Why were ya' followin' me?"

"I wanted to ask you something... About my brother..."

"Ya' already know the answer, I know Shane told ya'. Leave me the fuck alone now. Don't wanna discuss that shit.", Daryl answered, being cold again.

"Well I'll go back to my tent...", Lori said, standing up.

"I'll bring ya'."

"No thanks. I finally know what you're thinking of me and my brother now. This conversation is over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take requests for any TWD character & any ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by: lorijanis  
> (WATTPAD)

Lori didn't know how much time passed but was awakened by someone's angry shouts. Opening her eyes and looking out of her tent she saw that it's Daryl. Yet she couldn't understand what he said.

"Why the hell are you screaming?", she asked, while she was trying to get up, fighting against the numbness of her legs.

"Are ya' fuckin' stupid? Ya've been sleepin' for hours, I've been lookin' for ya' everywhere! Rick said we need to go huntin' again and yer here, sleepin' like nothin' is even important to ya'!", he shouted but Lori ignored it.

"Who the fuck do ya' think ya' are to make people worry? You're not a princess, so wake the fuck up!", he shouted again, taking her by the arm and slamming her against a tree.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what to do or not! If Rick wants us to go hunting together again he can tell it to me personally!", she answered and pushed him back. Turning around and ready to go he took her by her arm again and pulled her back.

"Don't you dare to touch me!"

"Are ya' goin' to protect yer brother like this too? Running away? Now I know why ya'both got seperated! Ya'both are nothin' more than a piece of shit!", he yelled.

"Don't you judge me or my brother, you don't know anything about me or T-Dog at all!", she shouted back, feeling the tears ready to come out but holding them back.

"Fuckin' cowards.", he whispered.

"I told you to stay away from me Daryl, it's not your business. Just stay away from me and T-Dog, got it? Now let's go hunting."

He stared her in the eyes and she left without turning around and he was following. Yet she couldn't believe he allowed himself to judge her. Suddenly she felt a hand that covered her mouth and pulled her back.

"Get the fuck down!", Daryl whispered, holding an index finger in front of his mouth. Aiming her bow and trying to see as much as possible, Daryl has moved to the other side, hearing footsteps behind them. Lori did not have time to turn around as something hit the back of her neck, falling unconscious to the ground.  
When she woke up she tied to a tree, looking around Daryl was not there anymore, she was alone a fire in front of them and men sitting next to each other. One of them was looking Lori now straight in the eye, coming towards her.

"Well, see who has woken up.", he smirked maliciously, untied her and throwed her on the ground.

"What do you think?", he smiled to his friend, pushing her away and throwing her on the ground in front of him again.

"Let's have some fun.", he then said to him who was still sitting in front of the fire.

"I bet if I tell my men to kill you very slowly you'll obey, right?", he said and nodded to the other guy.

"Fuck off!"

The man smiled and continued to take off her shirt, while the other guy started to touch her and she continued to fight against it. Lori then felt a body falling on her, opening her eyes she saw Daryl with his crossbow pointed at the other guy who took her by the hair and pointed the knife at her throat. Suddenly more shots were heard and she fell to the ground, seeing the guy being now dead next to her. Finally turning around she saw Rick and T-Dog pointing their weapons on the other guys that appeared around Daryl. Acting instinctively she took her bow and arrows near the fire and killed the first guy while the other ones were killed by Rick, Daryl and T-Dog. Everyone's gaze was focused on Lori after it as Daryl went towards her, helping her to get back on her feet. But the adrenaline, given by anger, has passed so she started to feel the pain coming up again, falling unconscious on the ground...

Waking up later, the only thing she knew was that Daryl was carrying her to the camp, side by side with Rick and T-Dog.

"Are you sure you can carry her?", Rick asked.

"Yeah.," was the only answer he got from Daryl as they continued to walk.

The others of the group joined them, running towards them, asking questions. Yet Daryl ignored everyone and headed to Loris tent. Once they got there he put her on her feet, looking each other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry... And thank you...", was all she could say.

Daryl just looked at her, touching her arm, looking then at the scratches on her neck which she instinctively covered.

"I'm sorry Lori, if I could've done somethin' I would've done it.", he said.

"It's okay Daryl, really. Don't feel guilty, please.", she answered with a voice full of tears.

When Lori opened her eyes again she saw Daryl in front of her, still looking.

"Ya' should eat, I'm goin' to get ya' somethin'."

He got up and left the tent. Turning around in the blankets to try to find relief, she realized with a little shock that she only had a bra and underpants on. Looking around for her clothes she saw them on the chair in front of her but Daryl was already back. He entered the tent with the food and Lori got up, covering herself with the sheet.

"Would you pass me my clothes please?", she asked while pointing to the chair. He looked at her, giving her her clothes and turned around again, ready to leave.

"Ya' have to stay in bed."

"I'm fine! I'm not sick, I can safely go out to live like everyone else!", she said convinced but a moan of pain betrayed her as soon as she stood up. Looking at her legs she was shocked: They were covered with bruises.

"Ya' won't get outta here until ya' eat somethin'.", Daryl answered as he finally got out of the tent.

"Daryl, stop it!"

He looked at her and sighed.  
"Eat and shut up.", he said while sitting down: "I'm going to get Carol."

After five minutes he came back with the her.

"Hey Lori, I just want to check your back and belly.", she said while offering her a glass of water.  
"Are there many bruises, if I touch you here do you feel pain?", she asked while pressing a finger on the shoulder blade when Lori responded with a moan.

"I guess so, now let's check the front."

Carol started to feel the ribs and smiled.  
"Well, no broken ribs, you have several bruises that will go away on their own."

"Thank you Carol... May I ask where is T-Dog?"

"He's outside with Rick, he's very worried, he shouldn't see you like that."

"What do I do? Hide from him? No way. It's not his fault.", she said and joined T-Dog outside.

"Hey! Would you like to go for a walk?", she asked while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't force yourself Lori."

"Look, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, of course it hurts to see you like this but it happened to me, not you and I'm fine."

"But..."

"No 'but'."

"You can't protect me forever, I'll have to learn to save myself.", she said, staring at him: "We will protect each other, but you have to think clearly, you cannot let yourself be overwhelmed by emotions and do what you want. I took a lot of risk and it won't happen again, okay?"

"You're right. I'm sorry.", he smiled, when Lori saw Shane, Rick and Daryl coming out of the camper and heading towards the street. Hugging T-Dog she approached approach them, they were checking a map.

"Where are you going?", she asked, as Glenn arrived too.

"The town, we need medicine.", Shane said.

Daryl stared at her, already knowing what she was thinking.

"Can I come with you?"

"Next time okay? You really need to rest.", the former Sheriff only answered.  
Shane was starting a car and Rick quickly put the weapons in it, while Daryl was cleaning his crossbow.

"Okay then, good luck and be safe."

Going away and heading towards the rest of the group she saw T-Dog coming towards me, suddenly hugging her again. "Lori, please go to bed, you really should rest, you heard Rick..."

"Only because I want to go hunting again. And because of you.", she smiled, going back to her tent and falling asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take requests for any TWD character & any ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by: lorijanis (WATTPAD)

"How did you sleep princess?"

It was T-Dog.

"Don't call me princess!", Lori answered, putting an arm around his shoulder and hugging him.

She looked up and saw Daryl staring at her. Lori smiled but he turned his back on her.

"Can anyone go get some water?" 

"I'll go!", she said and took the bottles, walking away when she found Shane in front of her.

"Your brother is smart.", he said while washing his arms.

"I agree, have you had many problems?"

"Not that much, it was very quiet.", he answered again but suddenly looked behind Lori.

"Hello Daryl."

Those where Shane's final words but he didn't go.  
Daryl didn't even answer and started cleaning his crossbow, when he finished Lori filled the bottles and headed towards Carol but Shane took them from her.

"Leave it, I will do it."

"Thanks.", she said smiling, going to Daryl. "How are you?"

She put a hand on his shoulder but he turned around and took her arm.

"Don't touch me.", he almost shouted and walked away, looking annoyed.

There was no sign of Daryl the whole day, not even when it was late and they were all sitting down to eat. When Lori finished her food she headed for the camper, wanting to do the first night watch.

"Go away."

It was Daryl.

"Can I know what the hell is wrong with you?", she asked.

He was sitting down in the chair, smoking a cigarette.

"Stupid bitch...", he whispered and probably thought she didn't heard him.

"What did you say?"

"That yer' a bitch."

"How dare you? You're a fucking lunatic, that's what you are!", she said, while she got up with difficulty.

"And yer' a slut who would fuck anyone."

"Sorry? I didn't fuck anyone. And if it would be like that it definitely wouldn't be your dirty ass.", Lori answered pissed, looking for his gaze but he already stood up.

"Is it because of my brother's embrace? Or are you jealous that Shane talks to me?"

She waited for an answer that did not come.

"Pathetic, I thought you were more mature.", she finally said, walking away to her tent.

The next day Lori was still pissed because of the discussion she had with Daryl yesterday. Getting up and out of her tent she went straight to Rick who was talking to Glenn.

"Good morning!", she said, trying to seem as happy as possible.

"Hey, how are you?", Rick asked.

"Very well. Are we running out of something? Are we going hunting?"

"You won't go hunting, Glenn and Daryl will take care of it.", he said, with his hands on his hips.

"What? Seriously? Oh come on, I can hunt better than Daryl!"

"You don't need to try to talk about it."

"Rick! You can't keep me here, I need to get out! Or I will go crazy!"

"Look, I heard you arguing with Daryl. I don't want any fights to break out in the woods.", he told her.

"Rick I won't say a word to him! We will hunt and come back okay? I promise!"

He looked at her and dismissed her with a gesture of his hand.

"Thanks!"

"I'll tell Daryl to go to the camper in five minutes.", he finally said.

Not even two minutes later Lori was already at the camper waiting for Daryl, walking back and forth to warm up the muscles. Some time passed when Daryl joined her with T-Dog.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked Rick, he said yes.", T-Dog smiled.

Daryl was already at the entrance to the woods. They catched up with him and the man looked Lori straight in the eyes.

"Do we take the same path or do we split up? Am I going to the left and you to the right?", she asked.

"Yeah. We split up."

"Okay, see you later then."

Lori and T-Dog started walking. She made signs with her hand to show him the way and the preys that she saw. They got two squirrels and three rabbits in one hour.   
Later heading back they heard fighting noises on their right. Lori and T-Dog started running towards the noises and they found Daryl fighting about ten Walkers, fighting them as fast as they could. After that she found herself in front of Daryl again, looking at each other for a few seconds.

"They are all dead.", T-Dog said, making her look away from the archer's eyes. "Let's go now.", he added as he headed towards the camp which was not far away.

Lori was still in front of Daryl.

"How are you?", she asked, observing him.

He turned his back on her, but she grabbed him by the arm.  
"Stop treating me like shit, I hate having misunderstandings with people so tell me what you think!", she said, staring at him.

"Ain't thinkin' 'bout anythin'.", he said as he wanted to walk away.

But Lori blocked him again.

"The hell ya' want?", he asked impatiently.

"Why do you tell me that I am a Bitch and shit when I did nothing?"

"Ya' only need to know that I don't think so anymore, okay?"

"You are strange, more than me.", she smiled and got over it.

They reached the camp mid-morning and Lori decided to help Carol clean the prey.

"How did it go?", she asked her.

"Very well as you can see.", the woman smiled back, starting to cut into the skin of a rabbit.

Both of them remained silent until Shane arrived with wood, starting to arrange it to light the fire.

"How are you with fire? Can you turn it on?", he asked her.

"Sure!"

She put the second rabbit together with the rest of the meat, taking the dry wood. After five minutes she made a burning flame, observing her work satisfied.

"I actually wanted to pass you the lighter, but it's okay anyway.", Shane joked. "Tomorrow we will have to go hunting again.", he added.

"I can go."

"Do not go alone, we will go together.", he smiled at her.

What she needed was company and someone to count on, she was convinced back then that if she faced everything alone it would have been better but she was wrong and actually happy with that. After lunch she met her brother.

"Hey...", she said when he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hi Lori, how are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm not complaining."

"Hey but where are the others?"

"They went to check the the surroundings, they will come back soon."

"I could help them too."

"You have already done a lot for today but you know what? You definitely need a shower.", he smiled.

"T-Dog you just read my damn mind!", Lori laughed. "Well since no ones at the lake right now I'll go and wash myself, see you later okay?"

After finishing the conversation she went to Carol who gave her a towel.

"Sorry I don't have any bigger ones..."

"Don't worry, that's okay.", she smiled.

Running down to the lake with only the towel on she then stayed in the water for a few minutes to relax, starting to rub her skin. After she finished it she wrapped herself again in the towel, realizing she forgot the clothes to put on in the Camper.  
Lori walked back to the car as fast as possible, trying to cover herself as much as she could. Immediately after she entered the car she saw Shane standing in front of the table, Rick sitting down and Daryl in front of the entrance door. They stared at her and all she could do was to swallow hard and look at the clothes. Shane scratched his head and smiled in her direction and Daryl looked at her from head to toe without moving.

"I just have to... I just have to take my clothes...", the woman laughed nervously and movef quickly to the table, taking the clothes.

"You can also stop staring at me now, thanks."

She quickly got out of the car, walking over to her tent, changing and left immediately to go to Carol again.

"Daryl, Shane and Rick just saw me almost naked.", she said embarrassed, not really knowing how to explain anything.

"Well then they will have something to think about the next days!"

"Stop it!", Lori laughed.

After a couple of minutes they both decided to walk a little bit, seeing the sky darkening.

"Great... Looks like storm is starting soon...", she said. "You should go and tell others to collect the stuff and get what you need to make everything safe.", Carol added.

"Oh yes, of course."

When she got the tents she found T-Dog, Dale, Glenn and the rest of the group already preparing some stuff to make everything safer.

"I just hope nothing get's too wet."

"If you have assembled everything well, it won't happen."

Waiting for the storm they still sat around the fireplace exchanging a few jokes.  
Dale got a couple of bottles of wine and every now and then Lori took a glass. The evening went on like this, with almost everyone a little drunk, except for the kids, Daryl and Rick.  
Later only two of them were still awake. Her and Daryl.

"It's all quiet isn't it?", the woman said softly.

"Too much. Ain't thinkin' the storm's comin'.", he answered, staring at the fire.

Lori lied down next to him and fell almost immediately asleep, but waking up again after about two hours. Daryl was still awake.

"You can sleep now, I'm awake.", she offered smiling, but still with the slight effect of alcohol in her body.

"I'm not tired."

"Is something wrong, Daryl?", she asked him, gathering her knees to her chest facing him.

"It's okay, just sleep.", he told her.

"I'm not sleepy either."

"Why are ya' lookin' at me?", he asked after a while, stretching one leg and keeping the other to his chest.

She turned her gaze back to his profile, with one hand she suddenly turned his face towards hers, her heart beating faster and faster, bringing her lips close to his.

"Yer' drunk.", he said, turning away.

"I'm not drunk Daryl."

That said the woman again got close to his face and put a hand on his cheek, resting her lips on his. He put a hand on her side, finally kissing back, slowly and unsure, yet clinging on to each other.  
After some time Lori detached slightly and stared into his blue eyes slightly illuminated by the fireplace. He untied himself from the embrace when rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ya' should sleep.",

"You too.", she answered. "I can wake Shane up, he should have been on guard on the camper.", she added.

"I'm already awake, Lori.", she heard Shane's bitter voice from behind, already knowing what would probably be the next gossip.

"Well then, goodnight.", she said dryly, squeezing Daryl's knee affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take requests for any TWD character & any ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by: lorijanis (WATTPAD)

"Hurry up, we need to go to town.", Daryl said once they were both awake. 

Lori got out of her tent and found her brother leaning against the Camper with his arms folded over his chest.

"T-Dog... Is something wrong?", she asked, rolling with her eyes. He loosend his arms and approached.

"First: In town remember to get sanitary stuff too okay? Second: What the hell happened between you and Daryl last night? Because you know I heard you speak and then, magically, I didn't hear anything anymore...", he said.

Lori coughed, looking around and dragged him into the Camper next to them.

"Okay, listen...", she started in a low voice, taking a deep breath: "I don't remember exactly what happened last night because as you may know I was drunk, but I think I kissed Daryl and that Shane saw us, indeed I am sure of that... And don't say anything bad now please."

He looked at her as if he didn't believe her words.

"Well... I'm sure I kissed him. You don't have to tell anyone T-Dog, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. It seems rather hard to be with Daryl... Or his brother...", he said in a voice full of shame as he opened the door again: "However I think Shane is slightly jealous.", he added.

"Maybe, but I don't understand why.", she said while she got out of the car: "See you later then okay? If you see Rick can you say I'm coming with them?"

He gave her the 'okay' sign with his fingers and walked away while another voice blocked Lori from doing the same.

"How long does she need?", she heard Rick from his tent. 

"I'm coming!", she shouted, running towards them.

"Okay let's go!", the former Sheriff said, heading towards the car.

"Only the three of us?", Lori asked, while Daryl stared at her, looking pissed.

"Yeah, try to avoid arguments, okay?"

The woman nodded annoyed while getting into the car, and Rick started it.

"Did ya' have to take so lon'? We've already lost half an hour!", Daryl suddenly said.

"I had problems, I didn't do it on purpose.", she answered, staring out of the window.

"Well. Don't wanna waste any more time 'cause of yer' fuckin' lack of attention."

Lori had no intention of fighting, continuing to look at the landscape.

"Why are we going to town anyway?", she asked after some time.

"We need medicine, products and clothes.", Rick replied, according to the others of the group: "In the next streets on the right should be a supermarket somewhere, I hope that they have not taken everything away.", he added.

"Can ya'shut up now?", the archer suddenly screamed.

"Fuck you!"

"It's better to be quiet now guys.", Rick said, parking the car about ten meters away from the supermarket: "We have arrived, the plan is this: We do not go alone, we check around the supermarket and that there is nobody inside, we go in, take the stuff and go out. If there are any Walkers we stay united and we go back to back, all clear?", he said looking at them.

"What if there are people?", she asked while taking her weapon from the seat.

"Just stay calm."

The woman nodded, moving with them around the supermarket.  
When they turned around the corner they found three Walkers, quickly killing them. They kept walking until they got the entrance, looking through the window.

"I think there are a couple of Walkers, probably four.", the woman said in a low voice: "I see some full shelves.", she added, turning around and seeing Rick looking for ammunition.

"Okay we go and let's stay together." 

The woman put her hand on the handle and pushed the door open, getting hit by a disgusting smell. The first Walker, who came towards them got quickly killed by her. Daryl and Rick were eliminating the others, while she was quickly looking around to see if there were any other threats. She saw a door and approach it to open it. Opening it quickly she breathed a sigh of relief, nothing was there beside that now more strong disgusting smell. She covered her mouth with one hand and with a flashlight she looked through the room. In front of her was a horrible scene: A body cut in half with it's organs on the floor, the head smashed into a thousand pieces, blood everywhere. Lori turned around, trying to catch her breath while her stomach was in turmoil, rejecting last night's dinner.  
Rick was running towards her, placing a hand on her forehead while Daryl closed the door and handed her some handkerchiefs and a bottle of water.  
The woman remained bowed down waiting for the next rejection of food that didn't come.

"I'm fine.", she said, leaning against the wall to catch her breath: "So, where do we put the stuff?", she then asked, seeing the things placed by Daryl on the counter.

"We have bags at the entrance.", Rick answered.

Since there were empty duffel bags, they decided to fill it with all what remained in the supermarket, heading towards the exit after it.  
The journey back ws silent until they reached their destination.

"It didn't take that long, that's good.", Carol said as she picked up a bag.

Lori was still nauseated and starting to get cold, taking a bag and dragged it towards the Camper without talking to anyone.

"Is everything okay? You're not looking good at all.", Andrea asked, taking her by the arm.

"Don't worry, everything's okay.", Lori only answered as she went on.

Suddenly her brother came to her rescue.  
"Let me take that bag.", he said smiling, putting a hand on her shoulder: "You should rest, I'll call you for lunch.", he added.

"Thanks T...", Lori smiled and got to her tent, opening the zipper and looking straight at a photograph.

It was a collage on a sheet of paper, photos of their parents and the two of them. "God how much I miss them...", she said to herself: "I wonder what they would think of us now..."

"They would be very proud of us, because we are going ahead despite everything. They protect us, they always did."

It was T-Dog again, watching after her as always when he was worried about his sister and when she wasn't feeling so good.

"Sorry if I kept this photo away from you T-Dog...", she sobbed: "I was afraid of losing it."

"Don't worry, it's okay.", he said, hugging her like he always did when Lori really needed her brother.

"I hope Mom and Dad will help me protect us, it's the only thing left for me, if you would die I would die with you, I wouldn't be able to go on without you T..."

She lied down and dragged her brother with her, keeping hugging him so he didn't go away from her.

"I love you Lori, you know that. You're my sister and I'll always be by your side.", he said, squeezing her arm.

"I love you too."

Suddenly a voice was to be heard by both of them.  
"We are ready to eat!"

"I'm not hungry to be honest...", she tried to say while she reached out to take the jacket in front of her.

"I don't care if you're not hungry, you have to eat, you're pale and Daryl told me that you also threw up this morning.", T-Dog interrupted her severely.

The woman snorted and followed him out of the tent, putting a hand in front of her eyes to protect herself from the sun.

"Hey how are you?", Andrea asked again.

"It was only a slight stomach ache. I'm fine now, thanks.", Lori said with a smile.

"Well from what they told me it wasn't exactly like this this morning.", her brother added.

After finishing dinner Lori went back to the Camper.

"Hey Dale, do you want me to watch out?"

"Oh don't worry, thanks.", he said smiling.

"Some company then?", she asked, raising her hands smiling.

"Well that doesn't hurt anyone.", he laughed.

Lori climbed onto the roof and sat on the ground next to his chair, stretching her legs.

"How are you doing Dale?"

"It could certainly be better, but in this period I'm fine with everything, and you?"

"I'm fine, knowing that T-Dog is safe I'm even better."

"If you need to talk, you can talk to me."

"Don't worry, it's all fine for now. There is nothing serious left to talk about at the moment.", she answered, looking in front of her.

Both of them remained silent for a few minutes until someone shouted into their direction.

"Carl!", Rick screamed: "Sophia! Where are you?"

As soon as Lori heard him she jumped down from the Camper, running towards Rick.  
Only one look between them was enough and she quickly walked towards the tent, took her weapons and ran towards the woods.

"Where the hell do ya'think yer' goin'?", Daryl screamed but the woman kept running.

"To find them!"

"No, stop! Let's go with the others!", Rick yelled after her but she did not listen and kept running until she was out of sight.

"Lori! Fuck! Stop!"

It was Daryl, trying to catch his breath.

"The river...", she said to herself, looking down.

"What did ya' say?", he asked, approaching her.

"The river, Daryl. They are there or have been there."

"Let's go and see.", he said.

"How long have they been away?" she asked Daryl during a break from running, with her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath, while the archer was looking down with his hands on his knees.

"Since after lunch, more or less.", he said and got up: "They probably needed more than a hour to get to the river, it will soon be dark, so let's go.", he said taking Lori by the arm.

She nodded.

"Don't stop, let's alternate the race with the fast walk, okay?", Daryl told her: "We'll find 'em.", he added, putting his hands on her shoulders.

About an hour they arrived at the spot. Daryl started to look at the ground, trying to search for any clues that could help.

"Hey come here.", he said to her in a low tone and Lori approached. "There are the signs of two feet, someone got stuck in the mud."

The woman turned around and behind him she saw more footprints.

"They were here, or they are near here or they returned to the camp...", he said.

"I won't go back without them!", Lori said: "It is getting dark and they could be who knows where!", she added.

"Come on, let's come back with more people, it ain't safe enough." 

"No Daryl, I can't go away.", she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"If we end up in trouble we can't help 'em, Lori!" 

Without giving her time to answer, he took her arm and dragged her to the Camp. Every now and then she stopped absorbed by her thoughts and Daryl woke her up with a touch of his hand on her back until he stopped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's there...", he whispered as he took her by the arm, pushing her in a strong hug behind a tree and having her dangerously close to his body.

The beat of Lori's heart fastened, not knowing if it was because of being so close to the archer, feeling his warm breath on her, his strong hands on her body and his eyes piercing right into her soul or simply because of fear. Slowly the man looked around seeing a beam of light. It was a torch pointed at the ground. He could see the shadow of a person but couldn't see who it was.

"Daryl?", they heard a whisper, it was Rick. So they finally decided to come out of their hiding place.

"We only found footprints in the mud of the river.", the woman said and noticed that Shane was next to him.

"Yes, they went to the river and are now back at the Camp, thank God...", he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

She turned to Daryl, smiling and hugging him, but he did not react, only putting his hand on her back.

"Thank you.", she whispered, still clinging to him.

"No problem..."

Lori turned around and started to walk towards the Camp, passing by Shane who has just witnessed the scene. After some time they arrived, seeing both Carl and Sophia in the distance. Next to them where the adults talking to them.  
She turned around and went towards Daryl, looking him in the eyes.

"Can you give me a cigarette?", she whispered.

He sighed and without interrupting eye contact he rummaged in his pockets, taking out the package. Lori took one and also take the lighter and went towards a tree.

"Come back." It was Daryl again.

"Why?"

"Just come back.", he said annoyed.

"Look if you're going to give me a lecture about the fact that I ran away and how I acted, you can keep it to yourself, okay?"

"Who cares...", he said in a rough tone and sighed: "Were ya' really drunk the other night?"

"Well only a bit, if you're referring to what happened... But I remember it.", she said, avoiding his gaze.

"Okay..."

Lori still didn't look at him but suddenly he pushed her against the tree holding her by the hips and kissed her violently. When he stopped he looked her again straight in the eyes.

"Don't take any risks, I don't want ya' to get killed ya' know?", he said in such an sweet voice she never had heard from him, before kissing her again.

"You too..."

"Lori? We're about to eat now!" It was her brother's voice.

The woman turned around and away from Daryl, slightly embarrassed, walking quickly towards the group and sat on the ground. Carol passed her a plate of meat and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand your concern, Lori. I thank you so much.", she whispered to her.

Daryl was in front of her on the other side of the fire, every now and then he looked at her but the woman avoided his gaze. They all sat down and started to eat and everyone was silent because of what had happened. 

"Why isn't Dale eating with us?", Andrea suddenly asked, being the only one who realized that the man was missing.

"Maybe he's waiting for someone to change guard.", Lori started: "I can go.", she added, putting the plate down in front of her and got up, walking over to Dale.

No words were needed and everyone else got to get their tents while Lori was already on the Camper.

"Can I be near ya' tonight?", a voice asked the woman after some time passed by.

Lori didn't even look at Daryl and nodded.  
She sat down next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you...", he whispered and she clung to him, never wanting to let go of him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take requests for any TWD character & any ship.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests for any TWD character & any ship.


End file.
